


Chat Burglar

by sometimesiwearpants (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Marichat, No Smut, but the concept of a ladybug will be mentioned, criminal, enemies au, kind of, later on, lots of flirting, lots of puns, marinette is not ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimesiwearpants
Summary: Chat Noir is a jewel thief who breaks into Marinette’s room one night to hide from the police. When running away doesn't work, Marinette pretends to fall for the criminal's flirtatious charm in an attempt to outwit him.





	

Marinette stirred in bed as the sirens grew louder. They rose and fell and wailed and **refused** to let her sleep. _“Make it stop…”_ she groaned, pulling a pillow over her head to muffle the noise. Out of habit, she blindly felt around for her phone, cringing at the bright light that flooded her loft when she checked the time. It was 2:07 AM… and her battery was on its deathbed.

She groaned again, remembering that she had left her charger at Alya’s the previous day. With her phone dead and her parents out of town, how would she wake up for school on time? There was a spare alarm clock downstairs, but the warmth of her comfortable bed seemed to render her muscles useless. She stared blankly at the wall through drooping eyelashes. _“Can’t… move…”_ she thought. _“But test… tomorrow.”_

Her internal conflict was cut short by a soft thud on the roof.

Marinette’s eyes shot open. Through the fading sirens, she could just make out the sound of delicate footsteps gracing over tile. “ _Someone’s on my balcony,”_ she realized anxiously. As if to confirm, the trap door above her jolted against its lock, sending her heart into a beating frenzy. She grabbed her phone and fumbled to dial 112, but technology turned against her. _“No no no no no! **Come back!!** ”_ she screamed silently at the dead device. Marinette threw off her comforter in a panic, ready to run downstairs to the bakery phone, when she heard a distinct _click_ above her.

The trapdoor was unlocked.

Without thinking, she jumped up and grabbed the trapdoor’s handle, pulling against it with all of her might. The unlocked door jerked upwards a little, but opened no more than a few centimeters before slamming shut again from her resistance. As Marinette tried (and failed) to turn the lock, the edge of the door began to creep higher, this time with more force. She pulled harder, lifting her feet into the air to utilize all of her weight, but it didn’t work. A gloved hand appeared through the opening and Marinette struggled to keep from hyperventilating. It gripped the edge of the trapdoor and was quickly joined by a second. She had absolutely no desire to meet the owner of those hands. 

But fate didn’t work that way.

In an instant, she came face to face with the perpetrator. His arms extended past his head, holding open the trapdoor as Marinette hung from its handle with unyielding hands. She inhaled sharply as she took in his face - one she had seen on the news a number of times.

_“Mon Dieu… it’s Chat Noir.”_

The infamous jewel thief raised an eyebrow at Marinette, eyes glinting as he looked her up and down. **“Evening, princess.”** He smirked confidently. **“Mind if I borrow your tower?”**

Marinette swallowed nervously. **“Y-yes… I do mind actually.”** She tried to sound self-assured, but the timidity in her voice was less than convincing. The criminal shook his head, exhaling through his nose with a subdued mirth. 

 **“Not very hospitable for a princess,”** he noted. 

Marinette huffed with genuine frustration.  **“Yeah, well I’m _not_  a princess.”**

Chat Noir leaned forward, now supporting the trapdoor with only one arm as he inspected her face curiously.  **“Hmm… really?”** He cupped her cheek with his free hand, gloved fingers gently brushing her neck.  **“You could’ve fooled me.”**

At the intrusive touch, Marinette’s stomach lurched and coiled itself into a heated knot. Her fingers slipped suddenly and gravity sent her reeling back onto the bed with a surprised yelp. She looked up anxiously to see Chat Noir peering down at her with a cheeky smile.  **“Falling for me already?”**

Resorting to plan B, Marinette bolted down the loft stairs, praying she wouldn’t trip for once in her life. She could hear the thief behind her, sliding down the metal banister as she ran for the door.  **“Now’s not the time for a game of cat and mouse,”**  he warned. She looked over her shoulder to see him landing on all fours, eyes focusing on her position as he reached behind his back.

Marinette threw open the trapdoor but before she could escape, a metal rod shot towards her. It rammed into her stomach and pegged her against the wall. Holding the other end, Chat Noir smirked triumphantly.  **“It’s already after midnight, Princess. No need to run away.”**

Marinette winced as the high tech baton lodged itself under her rib cage. She grabbed at the gadget with both hands, struggling in vain to move out from behind it so she could breathe properly. **“Stop- I can’t...”** she gasped. 

Chat’s smug face suddenly softened. He pressed a button on the baton to compact it, but as Marinette held on to the device, it jerked her forwards. The momentum sent her flying into him, knocking both of them to the ground. 

It took a moment for Marinette to fully register that she was lying on top of a wanted criminal. Her brain was experiencing sensory overload, suddenly distracted by a hundred different sensations that were overwhelming her nervous system. Pain in her abdomen, breathlessness in her lungs, synthetic leather against her hands and, beneath it, muscles that tensed as Chat Noir met her gaze. His vibrant eyes grew wide, green hues glinting to reveal traces of concern as he looked up at her. His face was only a few inches away...

Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to bring her mind back into focus, but quickly lost her attention to the way his mouth shifted into a sly grin.

**“Looks like you’ve got a little _crush_ on me.”**

The poor play on words shattered her daze. _“Right, he’s a criminal... an annoying criminal... an annoying criminal that I am currently LYING ON TOP OF!”_  She blushed fiercely and scrambled off of him in embarrassment.

What should she do now? Running hadn’t worked. She couldn’t overpower him. Maybe... she could trick him. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette could see the silver baton on the floor, just within reach. She might be able to grab it if she could just distract him.

But how?

Chat Noir rolled onto his side and propped up his head.  **“Relax, I was just kitten,** ” he said with a wink. Marinette thought her eyes were going to roll out of their sockets.  _“Alright, Kitty, let’s just see where your flirting gets you...”_ she schemed. _“You’ll be Icarus and I’ll be the sun.”_ Faking a flustered nervousness, she scratched the back of her neck and avoided eye contact.

 **"S-so, um... what brings _you_ here? At... 2:00 AM?” ** Chat Noir sat up eagerly. 

 **“Well, I don’t mean to brag-”** (Marinette seriously doubted that)  **“but I just scored my biggest heist yet!”** He lightly tapped a black satchel that was draped over his shoulder and secured to his belt.  **“The police were on my tail so I decided to hide here.** **I thought the place was empty but...”** He draped an arm over his knee. **“I guess black cats _can_  have good luck.”**

Marinette wrapped her arms around her knees innocently. **“So... you’re not going to murder me?”** she asked. 

He laughed at the sentiment.  **“Of course not! I’m a cat burglar, not a psychopath.”** He placed a hand over his heart. **“You can trust me.”  
**

Marinette raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  **“Really?”**

He lifted his hands in defense. **“Hey, think what you want about me, but despite my profession, I'm really not that bad a guy.”**  He looked so determined, so eager, to gain her trust, but Marinette didn’t yield just yet. She tilted her head to the side as if she was still skeptical. _“Come on, Icarus... just fly a bit higher...”_   

 **“I’ll prove it!”** He unzipped the satchel. **“Out of the _overwhelming goodness_ of my heart,” ** he dramatized, **“I will bestow upon you one of the spectacular items I procured tonight.”** He pulled out a silver locket. **“For you, my lady...”**

Chat Noir held out the pendant and let it dangle from his fingertips. The ruby at its center glimmered in the moonlight, swaying back and forth hypnotically. 

Marinette tried to look enamored at the stolen gift.  **“I- I can't accept this...”**

 **“Nonsense,”** he said. **“Every princess should have one!”** He took the locket’s chain with both hands and moved closer. **“Here, let me-”**  he offered, carefully draping the jewelry over her head. Marinette felt her heartbeat quicken at the closeness.   

 **"Thank-you...”** She looked down at the pendant, shyly fingering its elegant design. **“It’s beautiful.”**

 **“It’s wasn’t always.”** Chat noted.

Marinette looked up at him in confusion. “ **What do you mean?”**

He hesitated, eyes wandering away from hers in thought. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and vulnerable.  **“I've always believed that jewels reflect the true beauty of their wearer. On the woman I stole this from... well, it looked like garbage. But on you...”** He paused, looking up at her with a startling sincerity. “ **It’s perfect.”** Marinette stared at the thief in disbelief, fighting against the sense of enchantment that was slowly wrapped itself around her. 

As she closed the distance between them, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been the Icarus all along. 

Her lips pressed against his and suddenly a wave of gratifying warmth rushed through her. Chat Noir returned the kiss without hesitation, bringing a gloved hand against her cheek as he leaned into her. It was gentle, much more gentle than she first expected it to be. Considering he was a massive flirt with a criminal record, Marinette thought Chat might be more assertive when it came to this. Instead, he wrapped a hand around the small of her back and pulled her close, kissing her like she was fragile, something... to be treasured. _“I’m- I’m just a jewel to him,”_ she tried to convince herself. _“Just a prize..._ _”_ Marinette reached out with her right hand, feeling around for the baton while she yielded to his affection. As her fingers found the metal device, they wrapped around it tightly, preparing to attack. _“You’ll be a hero. The girl who outwitted Chat Noir!”_   

She was about to pull away when Chat suddenly deepened the kiss, devoting all of his oxygen and his attention to that moment. Marinette murmured contentedly and loosened her grip on the weapon. _“Just... just a little longer.”_ The fingers of her free hand buried themselves in golden hair, brushing gingerly against a felt ear that flicked under her touch. He smiled under her lips and broke away for air, tenderly pressing his forehead against hers.

 **“You know...”** he murmured, **“you’d make a pretty good thief, Princess.”**  He pulled back a few centimeters, looking her in the eye.  **“You’ve already managed to steal my heart.”**

Marinette frowned.  **“Sorry, Kitty...”**

She hit Chat Noir across the head with the metal baton, biting her lip as he drooped to the floor. **“But I don’t intend to keep it.”**


End file.
